User talk:Drakolord7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Everquest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Drakkin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good at this point and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Format changes Heya Drakolord, I have some suggestions as to changing the main layout specifically the dropdown menus at the top if thats possible. As I am still relatively new to wiki edits I am not sure how to go about doing this although I feel like we would only really need 3 dropdown menus one remaining popular pages the second changes to Referance which contains all the referance links that have been put on the home page including zones and classes, and finally leaving the community dropdown as is. Let me know what you think :) ~Ex Zones Page Im currently creating a zones page however, the collapsible table code does not work on this wiki and I am unsure of how to fix this issue. The page is already written as if it should collapse however some coding needs to be added to the common.js file which administrators can do. Either you can add it or I ask that you grant me admin rights so i can edit the site more thoroughly. Thanks. ~Ex Everquest Wiki - Request Any way we can get them to implement Loops Extension into the site? I know this site has been relatively dormant but i dont like the way other site categorize information and so i plan on developing this site as i reacquaint myself to the game, after being away for over 5 years. Welcome Hi, welcome to Everquest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Drakkin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good at this point and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Format changes Heya Drakolord, I have some suggestions as to changing the main layout specifically the dropdown menus at the top if thats possible. As I am still relatively new to wiki edits I am not sure how to go about doing this although I feel like we would only really need 3 dropdown menus one remaining popular pages the second changes to Referance which contains all the referance links that have been put on the home page including zones and classes, and finally leaving the community dropdown as is. Let me know what you think :) ~Ex Zones Page Im currently creating a zones page however, the collapsible table code does not work on this wiki and I am unsure of how to fix this issue. The page is already written as if it should collapse however some coding needs to be added to the common.js file which administrators can do. Either you can add it or I ask that you grant me admin rights so i can edit the site more thoroughly. Thanks. ~Ex Everquest Wiki - Request Any way we can get them to implement Loops Extension into the site? I know this site has been relatively dormant but i dont like the way other site categorize information and so i plan on developing this site as i reacquaint myself to the game, after being away for over 5 years. Goldbishop 00:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Goldbishop 00:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Collaboration? Hey, Drakolord7! You may have heard that SOE is partnering with Wikia to create Official Communities . Since you're one of the admins for the EverQuest Wiki, we'd like to talk to you about this opportunity in more detail. Would you please send me a private message on the EverQuest forums (I'm "Dexella" there as well) so that we can talk about this further? Thanks! Dexella (talk) 23:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Dexella Interested in Becoming an Official SOE Wiki? Greetings Drakolord7! It looks like Dexella (EverQuest II community manager) has already been in contact with you but I wanted to poke you again. We here at Sony Online Entertainment would like to make this wiki the official EverQuest wiki. Can you please e-mail me at jbridges@soe.sony.com so we can discuss setting that up if you and Triforcedx2 are interested. :) Looking forward to hearing from you! -Yaviey, Somewhere between the waning of the sun and the flash of the moon. (talk) 01:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC)